As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can be configured to use a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some network broadcast systems can configure digital video broadcast information to be communicated to target devices optimized to output specific digital video broadcast signals received from a specific carrier. For example, some portable electronic devices, such as wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, cellular devices, or various other handheld devices, have limited resources to process and output received digital video broadcast signals. Handset manufacturers can employ carrier specific chipsets and applications within handsets to process and display digital video broadcasts on mini-displays or screens of portable electronic devices. However, limiting reception and display resolution of portable electronic devices and digital video broadcasts may not be desirable to various users.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.